


Multi-Purpose

by trashboy24



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Emetophilia, M/M, Tentacles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I n-need you to fuck me, please," </p><p>"No, with the kagune."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is for my friend ahahahah..........im gross yay

When Hide wanted something, he made it known that he wanted it. He had wanted to try something out with Kaneki for a while. All he had to do was release his kagune.

Hide knew when Kaneki wore that mask, his senses were heightened. Emotionally and physically, every thing happened faster. Every chemical in his body was hyperactive. He was overly sensitive.

Hide knew where his kagune came from. The rinkaku released in his back, right around the waist. If he touched Kaneki in the right places, the RC cells would solidify into their combat positions. Hide impatiently waited for that mask. That was his cue to start the plan.

It took less than a second of Kaneki covering his eye for Hide to make his move. He pushed him down, removed the barrier between their mouths and kissed him. Not a sweet kiss like usual, it was hot, sweaty, and full of pure desire.

Paralyzed by surprise, Kaneki soon unfroze and returned the kiss. He was drinking Hide's moans as they increased, their clothed bodies roughly grinding against each other. To Kaneki's disappointment, Hide pulled away. Not disappointing Kaneki at all was what Hide had to say.

"Kaneki," He was breathing heavily and his hair was even more of a mess than usual, "I n-need you to fuck me, please,"

His small stutter let Kaneki know how serious he was, and he didn't even verbally reply before starting to unbutton his jeans. He was interrupted by Hide's hand against his chest.

 

"No...with the kagune."

Kaneki's eyes widened before he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He repeated what Hide had said to him over and over in his head, wondering how long he had thought about it. He had no idea that Hide could be into such a thing.

He noticed Hide's expression change a little. He was visibly disappointed. Kaneki could tell he had thought a lot about it and was waiting a long time for it.

"I will," was the only response he gave before pulling Hide back into the kiss, this time flipping him over to the bottom, sliding his pants and his own shirt off in one fluid motion.  

"Where do you want it?" With Hide's face looking more excited, he answered he wants to start with his mouth.

Kaneki unleashed his kagune and slowly directed it towards Hide's lips. It went deeper down and he accepted it. The tentacle pressed farther until it was teasing Hide's throat. It seemed to be pulsing in his throat, and fuck, it hurt, but Hide hungrily accepted more and more. He gagged once and gagged again, moaning around Kaneki.

After repeated gagging, the excessive amount of spit was threatening to spill out of his mouth, pooling under his tongue. It was slicking the large tentacle in his mouth as it thrusted into his throat. Tears were welling in his eyes as he felt bile and stomach acid turning inside of him. Suddenly he felt the pressure rising but he held down his vomit the best he could.

It was then when Hide noticed his ass being spread apart, being penetrated by another tentacle. It was so deep that there was a small bulge showing on the outside of his stomach. He felt like his insides were being pressed together. He couldn't hold it down any longer and puke spilled out of him. Kaneki pulled out of his throat and wrapped the vomit covered kagune around his own cock, beating at the same rhythm as the tentacle in Hide's ass.

Both Kaneki and Hide were consumed in the heat of the moment and soon released cum on each other's chests. The smell of sweat, cum, and vomit lingered in the air as they paused to catch their breath. Kaneki leaned in and kissed Hide, the acidic taste still left on his tongue.

They both refreshed themselves in the shower, putting on clean clothes. Kaneki made sure Hide drank sips of water between deep breaths, hoping he wouldn't vomit again. Hide acted as if Kaneki's caring behavior was bothering him, but they both knew that neither of them wanted it to stop. Before they both dozed off, Hide and Kaneki were laughing at a comment they had agreed on.

 **  
**"Looks like those things are pretty multi-purpose."


End file.
